The Straw Hats and the Substitute Shinigami
by L.I.N.A.T
Summary: Ichigo suddenly has a big headache, courtesy of a certain pirate crew from the Grand Line. NOW UP FOR ADOPTION! JUST PM ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay guys, This is my first fan fiction, so if there are any errors please do not criticize to much. Please review. This is just a tryout. If I get good results, I will continue posting this story. If not, I won't.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own One Piece, or Bleach. If I did, Ace wouldn't have died. Grr...stupid Oda Eiichiro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa!" Luffy whooped as the Thousand Sunny was tossed hundreds of feet in the air by a massive wave. Of course, as was his personality, the captain of the Straw hat Crew was enjoying the deadly 'ride' way too much, or at least that's what his crewmates thought.

Suddenly, they were falling. Chopper, ever the Drama Queen, started screaming. "Waa! We're all going to die!" Of course, Usopp wasn't helping the matter with his screams. Zoro was snoring away on the deck while Sanji was in the Aquarium fawning over Robin. Nami was somewhat panicking on the deck when her log pose suddenly stopped working, and Robin was inside the Aquarium reading. Franky was drinking soda while Brooke was making a lot of horrible jokes about himself and his deadness.

All of a sudden Luffy called out with sparkly eyes as he viewed the scene below the Sunny. "Oh, cool! Guys, look! The ocean is disappearing beneath us!"

Eight eyes (Zoro having woken up when it suddenly started snowing, Robin and Sanji had come out of the Aquarium when hearing their captain shouting) instantly looked at their captain, quickly followed by eight bodies jumping to see if he was telling the truth. Unfortunately for them, he was.

Below the falling Thousand Sunny wasn't the ocean like it should have been; it was instead a swirling mass of darkness that was quickly pulling them in. Then, before even having time to scream, or laugh in Luffy's case, they were swallowed by the black whirlpool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

When the dark cleared they saw they were falling through the sky again, though this time they were going to land in the middle of a large forest.

Of course, when they landed the Thousand Sunny was smashed to bits, but, miraculously, none of the crew was injured.

When Luffy got up from under the remains of the Sunny he looked up and saw a guy in a black outfit and a huge cleaver-like sword racing across the sky chasing a really strange looking creature with a mask. The guy in black quickly caught up with and killed the thing before looking down at where the Sunny had crashed.

The man, who Luffy could see had orange hair, jumped down at looked at the wreckage and the strange looking people surrounding it. All of a sudden Ichigo saw that one of the them, the black haired one with a straw hat looking at him with sparkly eyes, kind of reminding him of his annoying father.

Luffy pounced on the black man a few moments after he landed on the ground and started asking the teen (for Luffy could tell the redhead was a teenager) a whole bunch of questions.

"Who are you? Where are we? What's that sword? What was that cool monster thing you killed?" Ichigo groaned at the weight of the kid and interrupted him when he took a breath. "Ugh, will you please get off me? To answer your question, in order; my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, we are in a forest on the outskirts of Karakura Town, this is my zanpakuto Zangestu, and that monster was a Hollow. Now, let me ask you a question. Who are all you people, and how are you able to see me?"

The guy in the straw hat jumped off him, took the answers in stride, then answered his question. "Oh, right. My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy had short black hair and a scar under his eyes and on his chest. Ichigo didn't know what the king of the pirates was, so he just nodded.  
"This is Zoro, the swordsman." Zoro was a tallish guy with green hair, an eye that was closed due to a cut, and three swords, which surprised Ichigo.  
"This is Nami, our navigator." Nami was a orange hair girl who didn't seem to care for modesty much.  
"This is Usopp, the sniper." Usopp had curly black hair and a really long nose, which bugged Ichigo for some reason.  
"This is Sanji, the cook." Sanji was a blond guy who was smoking and had a curly eyebrow that Ichigo found funny.  
"This is Tony Tony Chopper, he's the doctor." Chopper said a small little 'Hi' and Ichigo stared. It was a talking deer, who was wearing a hat, backpack and was walking on two legs like a human.  
"This is Robin the archaeologist." Robin was a black hair girl who was sitting on what remained of a table and read a book.  
"This is Franky the shipwright. He's also a cyborg." Franky was a huge guy who was really hard to describe.  
"And finally, this is Brooke, the musician." Now Ichigo was seriously freaked. This Brooke guy, well, he was a skeleton. Who was staring at Ichigo while drinking a glass of something.  
"Which makes up the Straw hat Crew! Now, I don't know why I wouldn't be able to see you."

Ichigo felt really tired all of a sudden. He wished it had been Renji or Rukia who had found these people because he was totally drained just by talking with them for five minutes. He sighed then said "Follow me. I'm confused and I think I know someone who will be able to help."

Luffy, who seemed to be the leader, nodded and Ichigo started to lead them to Urahara's Shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Please don't be too mean in criticizing my story, seeing as it's my first story and all, and I made it up on the spot. :) However, if you have any productive (or is it constructive?) criticism, feel free to share. Seeing as I'm not really sure where this story is going, I'm hoping this person will be able to help me get a plot. I was thinking that they hadn't beaten Aizen yet. Also, if you have any ideas, please share. I just made this up on a whim so... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ***Bows deeply* I'm so

sorry for not updating, I've had school, reading fanfictions, spending time with my family, reading fanfictions, and homework. Any way, I want to apologize for this being so short, I couldn't come up with much, and I felt I should update, so, here it is. Actually the main reason I updated was because I was looking through someone's favorites, and I saw that this story was on that favorite list, and I was really happy, so I decided to update! ^.^ I'm sorry if it's not so good. And for some reason I can't change the size on this author's note so it's smaller than the rest of the story. *Muters to herself*

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or One Piece. *Sigh* Unfortunately.

**Chapter 2**

Luckily, normal humans couldn't see Ichigo, because if they could, he would want to die from embarrassment. The people following him were, to say it simply, weird. Now, Ichigo had seen many strange things since becoming a Substitute Shinigami, but these people were just crazy weird. He was very glad he was in shinigami form right now.

Of course, he was hoping to not to run into Inoue, Ishida or any of the people who could see him, but that hope quickly went down the drain when he heard a voice call out to him. "Kurosaki-kun!" It was Inoue. He groaned and turned to meet her. "Kurosaki-kun, what's going on? I felt some very large Spirit Power a few minutes ago, and then I see you walking down the street with some really strange people."

Before he could respond he heard someone else, which caused him to groan again. This time it was Rukia. "Ichigo, what's-" All of a sudden she stopped and he saw her staring at the reindeer. Ichigo thought his name was Chopper something, but before he had time to do anything, Rukia had jumped the reindeer and started crooning about how cute he was.

Luffy was surprised when the black haired girl had suddenly started hugging Chopper, calling him cute and all that. Chopper seemed very pleased. "Aw, shut up you jerk! That doesn't make me happy!" And all the while he was grinning like an idiot.

For a second, the girl stared at Chopper, shocked, then went back to hugging him. Then, the guy named Ichigo spoke. "Um, Rukia, could you let go of him? I was gonna take them to Urahara's." He turned to the orange haired girl who had run up first. Sanji was salivating as he stared at her with big heart eyes. "Inoue, you can come with us if you want. I'm not actually sure what's going on, so I was going to ask Urahara..."

Rukia stopped and got up. "Ichigo, I assume this has something to do with the Spiritual Pressure I felt earlier." At his nod she started walking to Urahara's, with Ichigo, the girl Inoue, and the Straw Hat crew following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo had a very large headache. It had started when he had meet the strange people, but it continued to grow, and Urahara wasn't helping a bit. He was staring at the strangers from behind that very annoying fan of his, and he seemed amused.

Of course, another reason for his big headache might be the story the Straw-hat boy was telling.

"So, we were riding on our ship, Thousand Sunny when all of a sudden a huge wave burst up from the water and we got flung up in the air. When we started falling we saw that where the water should be there was a huge black hole! It was so awesome! So, after we fell we landed in a forest and then that Strawberry guy came and he brought us here." Ichigo jumped up and grabbed Zangetsu when the Straw-hat boy called him "Strawberry", but Rukia and Urahara managed to stop him.

Of course, Urahara did get a pretty big bump on his head from that, but it only made him feel slightly better.

His headache continued to grow as his inner hollow started complaining about the strangers and even Zangetsu was starting to get irritated, which made his headache a migraine. All of a sudden he got up and stormed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hi again! I hope you enjoyed this! ^.^ Sorry if anyone was out of character, or if it was crappy. It is my first fic. Anyway, review please, praise and constructive criticism only please! No flames. Also, if anyone has any ideas they'd like to share, please pm me, I don't really have much of a clue where this story is going.


	3. ADOPTION!

A/N: **This story is now up for adoption.** Sorry, but I don't have any ideas for what happens next, or anything. So, just PM me if you want to adopt it, or something. Thanks.


End file.
